KHR X Assassination Classrom
by Flexecutioner
Summary: Tsuna was dame and shunned by his family eventually shipped off to a foreign country to try and "get his grades up" using a school catterted to students who need more help. What his family didn't know is that they were sending him to an assassination classroom to kill a yellow octopus hell bent on destroying the earth by graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was dame. Everyone knew it and nobody tried to help. His father was busy with his own branch of the Vongola. His brother, Giotto, was busy getting tutored by the hitman Reborn who spat insults at him whenever he felt like it. His mother wasn't busy she just didn't care.

It didn't used to be like this. It started when Reborn arrived and took Tsuna's big brother away from him. Tsuna turned to an introvert with self esteem issues. Who wouldn't when you're told you're crap everyday by your family and bullied at school.

This went on for several years and Tsuna only left his room for school and the occasional meal. His family would sometimes forget he even existed because he never interacted with any of them.

Tsuna eventually became mute after not having anyone to talk to. One afternoon a rare knock on Tsuna's door announced the arrival of Reborn. His tall imposing figure made it impossible for Tsuna to look anywhere else. "Come downstairs." Was all he said and left.

Tsuna followed quickly behind not wanting to anger anyone at his slow pace. When he arrived there was an envelope thrust into his hands and he was told he would be leaving the country and going to a new school in a new town.

Tsuna was too shocked to do anything but stare in disbelief as his family finally decided to get rid of him. His brother told him that it was for his own good and that their father wanted him to get better grades.

Tsuna took the envelope which held his new life and identity in it up to his room to study it. His new life was in a different country and it seems that they had an apartment already set up for him, he's just glad they picked a country who's language he could speak.

Tsuna would be leaving in three days for his new school, which was in Japan not Italy, with Reborn. He decided he was going to get what was probably the only peaceful sleep he would have for a while tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

It was finally the day of his departure and nobody showed. He wasn't surprised but he would have liked to at least see his family's face before he left for an undetermined amount of time.

He and Reborn rode one of the private jets the Vongola owns and made the 12 hour flight from Italy to Japan. When they arrived they got in a limousine, also owned by Vongola, and made they're way to Tsuna's new apartment.

It wasn't overly large but it's wasn't small. It was perfect size for a lone Tsuna and he was content. The place was richly furnished with original Italian furniture and he was fully stocked on utensils and dish ware from paper plates and plastic forks to fine China and gold knives.

His wardrobe was fully stocked with outfits ranging from suits to sweatpants and loafers to sneakers. "You will have a monthly allowance of one thousand dollars and you can call if you need anything else." Reborn didn't get an answer, he never does anymore, and left Tsuna to his own devices.

* * *

It was the day of school and Tsuna was as prepared as he could be. He had his uniform, his lunch, his backpack, and his emergency knife his father had instructed he keep with him at all times.

Tsuna left the apartment, which was fortunately close to school, and started making his way to his new life. When he followed the map to a mountain hat was supposed to hold his school he was angry.

Angry that his family even sent him to this school, angry that they sent him away, and angry that they didn't even care enough to say goodbye.

His anger quickly turned to sadness as he thought of all the negatives in his life and didn't even realize he was already up the mountain and in his school. "Sawada Tsunayoshi I presume." A deep voice said.

Tsuna looked up to a dark haired, scary looking man in a nice suit, although not as nice as the ones he owns, and nodded his head. "My name is Karasuma Tadaomi. You can just call me Karasuma or Karasuma-San." Tsuna nodded again and his silence unnerved Karasuma a little.

The man turned around with a motion toward Tsuna to follow him and they entered a classroom full of other students. Everybody's attention was on them and Tsuna's face flamed at their looks. They all looked at the scrawny brown fluffy haired boy with light chocolate doe eyes and had one collective thought "HE'S ADORABLE!" Even the guys had no shame looking at him.

"Everybody welcome a new student. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Everybody greeted Tsuna and he bowed then rushed to the only open desk left. At the back near a window.

All of a sudden a yellow octopus flew in wearing a graduates cap and gown and yelled "Hello class!" Tsuna fell out of his seat in shock drawing everybody's attention to him. "You must be new. What's your name?"

The yellow octopus moved at impossible speeds and sat Tsuna in his seat again and he had to resist going for the dagger that was supposed to be in his wasteband at his back. The yellow octopus held up the blade and looked at it in awe.

"This is amazing craftsmanship. How did a middle schooler like you get your hands on a beautiful dagger like this? If I'm correct and this is what I think it is this is one of only three daggers in the world. So I would like to ask you how you got it?"

Tsuna was put on the spot again and he didn't like it. It took a few moments of awkward silence before Tsuna decided that he was going to change in his new life. He used something he hadn't in almost three years, his voice. "It was a gift. Give it back." His voice was scratchy and he coughed for several seconds after use but he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Tsuna had forgotten what his own voice sounded like after so many years of not using it but he took the advantage of his voices shock and grabbed his dagger from the octopus. Tsuna put the blade back where it belonged, on his back in a special made holster, and sat down.

"Don't touch my blade again." Tsuna's scratchy voice warned the still shocked octopus who nodded.

"Okay class lets move on shall we?" The octopuses personality did a 180 and he was all of a sudden the happiest person in the room. Karasuma took Tsuna aside during lunch and explained everything that was going on with his teacher and what this class was really for and that no one outside of this room must know and that it was a well guarded secret.

When Tsuna got home that day he wrote Reborn a letter and asked about if he knew what was going on at the school not right out telling him what it was about. He sent the letter because he wasn't to keen on getting a reply so quickly not wanting to reveal his voice to him.

* * *

A few days later he received a text from Reborn saying. "The school caters to students who need more help with their studies. That is it." He then concluded that not even the Mafia knew what was happening.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **This is part one of a two shot series coming up.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was several weeks into the semester when Koro-sensei, the yellow octopus, decided they were going to have a bonding class period to get to know each other better.

All the backstories were pretty bland and original with the occasional father leaving or mom dying until it got to Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't big on sharing his feelings but he felt safe and resisted his classmates. Well, most of them.

"Umm. My family ignores me. My brothers tutor tells me I'm worthless and stupid everyday and I haven't spoken in three years and they shipped me from my homeland to here." Tsuna shrugged his shoulders at the looks his classmates were giving him but he wasn't really bothered.

"Wait. So the first time you spoke in three years was that first day when you told Koro-sensei not to take your knife!?" Terasaka yelled.

Tsuna nodded.

"Tsuna. Where is your home country?" Nagisa asked quietly.

"Italy." The whole class blanched at that information.

"But your Japanese and English are flawless. I would have never guessed you were from another country!" Nakamura said.

"Before my brothers tutor showed up we were a close knit family with lots of money so our parents made sure we knew at least four languages." The class was in shock and they asked what languages he knew.

"Italian. English. Japanese. German. Russian. Some Latin. And Spanish." All of a sudden Irina came out of knowhere and started talking to Tsuna in Russian and had a look of awe on her face when he switched from Japanese to fluent Russian effortlessly.

"Do you miss Italy?" Yūma asked.

Tsuna nodded with a melancholy smile on his face. "Oh yeah I miss it. I miss it everyday but I'm not going back for a while."

"What was your favorite part of Italy?" Hinano asked.

Tsuna belly laughed and closed his eyes as he looked to the sky. "The food. Italy had the best food I have ever tasted anywhere. We are known for our pizza and pasta but there are so many other amazing dishes. My favorite dish is a fettuccine alfredo from a restaurant called La Pergola. It had the best I have ever tasted. Sadly I haven't been there in years and nothing else compares to it."

That class watched as Tsuna got lost in a haze of memories and decided to go on with the circle.

* * *

The next day Tsuna arrived slightly down at yesterday's reminiscing. Class flew by but Tsuna paid little attention to it as he thought about his life back in Italy. When lunch arrived Tsuna realized he forgot to make his lunch.

He put his head down in despair and heard his teacher whisk out of the window with an exclamation of "I'll be back!" Not even a minute later his sensei was in front of him with Fettuccine Alfredo from La Pergola. Tsuna had no idea what to do as he just stared at it.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked up at his sensei and said "Thank you sensei. You have no idea how much this means to me. Oh my god I don't even want to eat it. I just want to look at it forever." Tsuna didn't even realize that he started rambling from the apology and dug in.

The look on his students face he would remember forever. The look of pure childlike joy that chased away the shadows in the young kids eyes. The government asked him why he decided to teach a little run down class of outcasts and he couldn't explain.

This was the reason. This right here, the total enjoyment of life that not many of these kids actually get and it was him that gave it to him. That is why he wanted to teach. To give these kids a better life.

Tsuna nearly choked as he devoured the only original Italian meal he had had in months. When lunch was over Tsuna was finally able to focus on school.

* * *

It was several months later and still nobody had really managed to do much damage on their teacher. Every week they came up with more elaborate plans but never succeeded. Winter break was coming up quickly and Tsuna was dreading it.

He knew he wasn't going back home but he didn't necessarily wanna spend Christmas alone. Luckily Karma and Nagisa said they weren't doing anything with their families so when Christmas came around they got each other a few gifts and hung out.

When school rolled around again nobody was excited. Tsuna had been disappointed, but not shocked, about not receiving any texts from his family. He was almost positive they had forgotten about him had it not been for the thousand dollar check each month.

It was a week of being back in school when Tsuna got the shock of his life. They were going through with one of their more elaborate assassination plans with Tsuna being the decoy when he was suddenly plucked out of the way of a flying anti sensei bullet and thrown behind someone.

Tsuna was disoriented at the sudden grab and so he was a little slow on the uptake of what was happening. All he knew was that there was screaming and he was suddenly plucked again, just at a much faster speed.

Tsuna's head spun as he tried to make sense of what was going on. When his mind did clear he saw a mop of fluffy blonde hair, much like his own, with a gun out pointed his direction. Everything came crashing back down as he realized who was there and what was happening.

"Nii-san?" Tsuna asked making every head whip toward him.

"Tsuna?" Giotto looked at his little brother and almost dropped his gun in shock. The yellow monster that held his brother captive released him from his hold and Giotto wasted no time in dashing forward and gathering his little brother in his arms.

"Tsuna. Did you just talk?" That was Giotto's biggest question after having forgotten what his little brothers voice sounded like, he thought he might never hear it again.

"What are you doing here Giotto?" Tsuna asked as he looked around at his classmates and teachers. They were all still on edge but Korosensei spoke up breaking the awkward silence permeating the air.

"Are you Tsuna's brother perhaps?" Giotto nodded and stood up taller, prouder. The sentence that followed next made him deflate a little "You should leave." Korosensei said.

There was a chorus of agreements at that and Tsuna felt his heart swell with love. Karma and Nagisa subtly made their way toward Tsuna and Reborn moved his gun away from the yellow monster to Tsuna's friends.

"Reborn stop!" Tsuna yelled as he stood in front of his friends. "They're my friends!" Reborn did not put his gun away but he lowered it.

"What are you doing here Giotto?" Tsuna asked. His voice heavy with confusion and a little bit of fear.

"I think we should talk in private dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as he started walking away. All present noticed Tsuna's deflation at the insult and the class went wild.

Insults and threats were hurled at the hitman as he was scolded and yelled at by most present. Karma walked up behind Tsuna and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tsuna, not expecting the contact, jumped in shock but Giotto took that jump as one of fear and pain and instantly brought up his gun.

"Back away from my brother." Giotto threatened as he held his gun unwaveringly.

Karma had a blood thirsty smirk on his face, "You don't have the right to call him brother. You ignored him for three years. You acted like he didn't even exist. You didn't call him on Christmas and you certainly haven't protected him. He's more my brother than yours."

Giotto was furious at his accusations and the gun trembled in rage. Tsuna noticed his brothers familiar rage and raced towards his brother before he managed to shoot one of them.

"Let's just go Giotto. We can talk at my place." The reluctant seventeen year old growled at the class and Tsuna gave them a sad smile. They wanted to follow but the look in Tsuna's eyes made them stay.


	3. Chapter 3

When the trio arrived at Tsuna's apartment Giotto was impressed, to say the least. "Damn Tsuna. Living in luxury I see." Tsuna scoffed at the luxury part.

Sure the place was nice but his home in Italy was much nicer and grander. "Why are you here Giotto?" Tsuna asked for the umpteenth time as he poured them tea.

"I was in business in Japan and figured I would see how you were doing." Giotto replied as he drank the imported Italian tea.

"Since when do you care how I'm doing?" Tsuna asked bitterly, taking a sip of his own tea.

"I have always cared about how you are doing!" Giotto defended.

"Oh really. Is that what you call ignoring me for three years. Is that what you call letting your tutor mentally and emotionally assault me for three years. Is that what you call forgetting my birthdays and important holidays. Do you even know how old I am?" Tsuna accused.

Giotto choked on air. Having not heard his little brothers voice for three years then suddenly having it tossed at him through insults was very upsetting. "Your thirteen." Giotto said matter-of-factly.

"I'm fifteen big brother." Tsuna didn't think he could get more upset at his brothers sudden appearance but he was wrong.

Giotto looked at the broken expression on his little brothers face and his heart broke. He really had been a terrible brother. He had ignored his family in favor of the Vongola. He had known about Reborn's insults and had done nothing to stop them.

Giotto bowed his head in remorse and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Tsuna. I'm sorry for being a horrible big brother and I'm sorry for the pain I cause you. I am happy to hear your voice again. I will go back to Italy and be happily awaiting your re-arrival home." With that Giotto walked out and went to the car to yell at Reborn.

As soon as the door shut Tsuna burst out into tears. Tsuna had not cried in over three years. He had so many built up emotions and feelings that he sobbed for hours. He eventually cried himself to sleep on the couch he was sitting on.

Korosensei stopped by Tsuna's house later to make sure the boy was okay but didn't like what he saw. He saw his kind hearted student curled up in a ball on a couch with his cheeks streaked with tears and his face pinched in sadness.

Korosensei picked up his unconscious student and took the child to his room where he proceeded to wash his face, brush his teeth, and change his clothes into something more comfortable for sleep.

Koro had many questions for his young pupil tomorrow but that could wait. It was a Friday so he could ask all the questions he wanted tomorrow. Ranging from why a fifteen year old has such a nice house and why the number one hitman in the world was by his brothers side.

All day indeed.

* * *

The next day came all too quickly for Tsuna. He dragged himself from unconsciousness and felt like death. He opened his eyes and was attacked by light flowing through the curtains in his room.

His room? How did he get into his room? Didn't he fall asleep on the couch? He looked around and noticed he was in his bed in different clothes.

Tsuna sprang out of bed and looked around for any danger. He grabbed his dagger that was on the bed table beside him and unsheathed it. He made his was silently out of his bedroom and into the den where he saw Karma, Nagisa, and Korosensei sitting on his couch drinking tea out of gold China.

"Guys?" Tsuna asked as he lowered his knife. All heads turned toward him.

"Nice of you to finally join the land of the living." Karma said as he sipped his tea.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked as he sat down beside Nagisa on the couch and picked up his own tea.

"We came to see if you were okay after yesterday." Nagisa said softly with worry evident on his face.

"Was that your brother yesterday Tsuna?" Karma asked with that same blood thirsty smirk on his face. Tsuna wasn't sure his face could make another expression.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to even call, much less come to Japan." Tsuna said slightly bitter.

"How can a kid like you afford a place like this. You're not even out of middle school and I have never seen finer China." Korosensei said as he inspected his tea cup.

Tsuna froze and said "I can't tell you." This got everybody's attention.

"What do you mean. We won't tell anybody anything." Nagisa said in confusion.

"It's not that." Tsuna shook his head and stood up. "If I tell you and the wrong people find out I could be hunted, thrown in jail, or killed." The room became dark.

"What do you mean Tsuna-kun? What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into? Do you need help getting out of it because I know people who can give you a new life." Korosensei asked darkly.

"I didn't get myself into it, I was born into it. I can't get out either and whoever you know Korosensei, they have people who are better." Tsuna couldn't help but defend at least some of his old life. "Just leave it be please." Tsuna begged.

"Can you at least tell us one thing?" Karma asked curiously.

Tsuna looked out his window and said quietly "Omertà." Korosensei was the only one who seemingly understood what that word meant and it clarified several things he had been wondering about his elusive student.

With a nod from Tsuna Korosensei began to explain what the Omertà was and what it exactly meant. Tsuna decided to let Korosensei explain while he got dressed.

"What about those small scars on your body?" Korosensei asked as Tsuna returned and took another sip of his tea. Tsuna and Nagisa both choked.

"Training." Was all Tsuna said when he stopped choking. That explained some things but added even more question for the curious trio.

* * *

A few weeks later Tsuna got another unexpected visit. This time from just a grunt but with very specific instructions. He was to open the letter at home when he was alone. The letter had the Vongola sky flames on it and Tsuna knew it was nothing good.

He was distracted the rest of the day as he though of the letter and when the last school bell rang he was rushing out of class and down the mountain. Ignoring all the calls from his classmates Tsuna got home in record time and threw his bag down.

He went to his couch and sat down, letting out a deep breath. He opened the letter and when he read the contents his heart dropped.

"Grandpa." He said with sorrow in his heart. The tears fell silently as they blurred the ink on the letter. The ink that just broke his heart.

He doesn't know how long he sat on his couch staring into nothingness until he was brought out of his sorrow by a knock at the door. Tsuna didn't bother answering it and the person, or people, just kept knocking.

The door burst open but Tsuna paid no attention to it, he was too busy thinking about how the only person in his old life that had cared even a little, had just died. Never to see the light of day again.

Tsuna knew who had just burst into his room but he wasn't paying attention. His hyper intuition alerting him that they weren't threats. He only noticed when the letter, that he was somehow still clutching, was removed gently from his hand.

"I can't read this sensei. Can you?" Karma asked as he handed the letter to their teacher.

Korosensei read the letter and looked at his student on the couch with sadness in his eyes. "The letter reads,

 _Dear Sawada Tsunayoshi. I regret to inform you that your grandfather, the head of the Vongola, has passed away due to age. He died peacefully surrounded by his loving guardians and has mentioned you in his Will and Testament. There will be an exclusive memorial service which you have been invited. You will be needed at the reading of the Will and Testament._

Sincerely, Sawada Iemitsu."

The other looked at him with pity in their eyes and Nagisa asked, "Who's Iemitsu?"

"My good for nothing father." Was Tsuna's bitter yet empty reply. The others were shocked that he could put that much malice into words when he had such an empty look on his face. "Korosensei, do you think you could fly me to Italy tomorrow?"

Koro nodded and Tsuna stood up. The others took the hint to leave and Tsuna was alone again.

* * *

The next day Korosensei showed up to his house after school and grabbed a waiting Tsuna. It took them several minutes to get to Italy, Koro didn't want to give his student whip lash so he slowed down his speed.

When Tsuna was dropped off in front of the main Vongola mansion by a yellow blob everyone was on high alert. Tsuna had nothing but his phone on him when he walked into the Vongola mansion.

As soon as he stepped through the huge mahogany doors he was assaulted with misery and sadness. It permeated the air and nearly suffocated him. When he walked into the living room all eyes were on him and his mother came up to give him a hug and tell him how much she missed him.

Tsuna didn't lift his hands to hug his mother or say anything to her and after she released him he left the room and went up the stairs to his grandfathers office. When he opened the door he was met with guns and threats from the distraught guardians.

"Long time no see." He whispered with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody moved, too shocked at hearing their second favorite persons voice for the first time in several years.

Tsuna was attacked on all fronts by most of the guardians and welcomed their hugs with open arms. "Tsuna. Since when do you talk?" Was the first question thrown at him by his grandfathers storm guardian.

"Since I found a new life with new friends in Japan."

"They sent you to Japan!?" Was the outraged cry from the rain guardian.

Tsuna nodded sadly, "Father said he 'wanted me to have good grades.'" The others shook their heads in disappointment

"The memorial is tomorrow and the reading of his Will and Testament is after. You should rest up while you can because tomorrow's going to be a long day." Tsuna nodded and left, heeding the lightning guardians warning.

* * *

The next day was full of sadness and tears. All present were dressed to the nines in the finest black clothing Italy had to offer. After the memorial, the burial would be for only the guardians to say one last goodbye to their boss with no judgment, was the reading of the Will and Testament.

The first seven people were obvious, his guardians, but the next few were slightly shocking. Iemitsu got Timoteo's desk, Nana got the nicest cookbooks in his library.

Reborn got his finest gun, Giotto didn't get anything because he inherits the whole of Vongola from the leader when they die. The most surprising was Tsuna.

Tsuna inherited his whole library, a mansion in Japan and Italy, and most of Timoteo's private bank account. Nobody was prepared for what Tsuna said next, or that he even said anything at all. "What the fuck you crazy old man?"

His mother scolded him for his language and his father and brother just stared in shock and horror as he heard his son speak and that he was inheriting almost as much money as a slightly smaller Mafia group than Vongola would have.

"How much money is that exactly?" Reborn demanded.

The lawyer took a minute before he said "Half a billion dollars." There were no sounds in the room until everybody exploded, besides the guardians because they already knew this was coming.

"You can't be serious!" Iemitsu yelled in outrage.

"How can he even do that?" Giotto asked but Reborn stayed quiet before he said something he regretted.

"Are you guys okay with him inheriting the money that was going to y'all!?" Iemitsu demanded. The guardians nodded as one and glared at Iemitsu.

"Oh my god." Was all Tsuna said as he tried to digest all the information he was given and the fact that he was now a multi millionaire.

"All I need is your signature right here Mr. Sawada and the funds will be transferred into your account over the next several months." The lawyer said as he handed the pen and paper to Tsuna. He signed it mechanically but in perfect cursive as he was on auto pilot.

The next few days were very confusing and flew by. Tsuna had to put his estates, he still felt weird about saying that, in order and hire a staff to serve at them. He had to think about what he was going to do with his newly inherited money while he was still reeling from the loss of his grandfather.

When Korosensei came and picked Tsuna up that day he was shocked to see a beaming smile on his students face. "Are you okay Tsuna-san?" He asked. Tsuna just nodded and Korosensei took that as his cue to take off with his student.

When the pair arrived back in Japan Tsuna went back to his little apartment and looked around. He thought about how much his life had changed in the last few days and he still couldn't believe that his grandfather had left him half of his personal money.

Tsuna was just glad it wasn't the blood money from Vongola because he wasn't sure he would want that money. He knew his grandfather only got his money through legal means, most of it from the legal parts of the Vongola company not the Vongola Mafia.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter kind of at a writers block and might not be uploading for a while until I figure out how to finish this story and upload some more little one shots I have. Comment if you would like to see this as it's own little story away from the one shot story that it's in now. If you want to check out my One Piece one shots I will be uploading again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys this ain't an update but I have a new KHR X Assassination Classrom crossover out now. Not abandoning this story but I've hit a roadblock and I don't know when it's gonna get finished.


End file.
